Lo que dicen las flores
by LadyJoplin
Summary: Una relación de amigas con derecho no es lo que Korra hubiera deseado realmente, pero, ¿Como decir que no a Asami? Quizá, podría sobrevivir a aquel trato e incluso conformarse. Aunque su dignidad parecería no sobrevivir a aquello, y ni que decir sobre su corazón... ( KorraAsami, Au Universitario, 2 shots)


_**Notas a final. (Arreglado el tema de las separaciones!)**_

 **Lo que dicen las flores**

 _Parte I._

"Dile que la amas (o pierde tu dignidad en el intento)"

Korra sabía que era una idea estúpida desde el principio. Pero los bonitos ojos de Asami derribaron toda su fuerza de voluntad.

-Sí.

La única palabra que podía condenarla, había sido dicha.

Quizás había otros factores que también entraron en juego. Y Korra podía enlazarlas perfectamente: ambas estaban desnudas, y estaban desnudas porque estaban en la cama de Asami, y estaban en la cama de Asami porque habían hecho el amor la noche anterior, y habían hecho el amor la noche anterior porque estaban ebrias, asquerosamente ebrias.

Y ahí estaba el punto preciso de inflexión. Korra usualmente no bebía, pero en medio de la fiesta de cumpleaños de Varrick, después de la charla motivacional de Opal, y animada por Bolin, le pareció una buena idea liquidar dos o tres tequilas rápidamente antes de hacer frente al amor de su vida, y mejor amiga: Asami Sato.

El resto resultó en aquella secuencia casi bizarra, salvo por el pequeño detalle de que Korra jamás pudo declarar sus sentimientos a la joven Sato.

Resultó que Asami había discutido nuevamente con Mako, con quien, para sorpresa de Korra, su amiga había vuelto a verse (prácticamente a escondidas, en secreto).

A pesar de que la ojiazul había hecho todo lo posible por tragarse su corazón roto y consolar a su mejor amiga como debía, es decir de una manera desinteresada y leal, de alguna manera la mismísima Asami se las había arreglado para acorralarla contra una pared y besarla hasta que Korra había olvidado hasta las letras para escribir su nombre, y absolutamente toda su dignidad.

Y ahora esto, si antes había olvidado su dignidad, ahora definitivamente la asesinó.

En fin...

-¿Sí? Quiero decir, sé que es una idea absurda, pero creo que lo de anoche fue especial, Korra, nos conocemos hace tiempo y tenemos confianza…- argumentó Asami divagando con demasiado entusiasmo, estirando la mano para sostener la de Korra con afecto.-Además, sé que nunca me romperías el corazón.

La morena le dio una sonrisa nerviosa, pensando dolorosamente que en otro contexto, aquellas palabras la llevarían al cielo e incluso le darían la fuerza para atravesar el universo.

-¿Tú que crees?- preguntó finalmente, mirando a Korra con absolutamente toda su atención.

La otra carraspeó incómoda, soltando una risita nerviosa.

-Lo mismo, 'Sami- murmuró rápidamente, intentando que sus ojos no se desviaran a la piel nívea, y que se mantuvieran en un área decente.-Creo que es un buen trato.

Mentiras. Pura porquería.

Pero aquello dejó satisfecha a la ojiverde, que se adelantó para dar un beso de lleno en los labios de Korra.

-Genial. ¿Puedo admitir algo, ahora?- susurró juguetonamente la ingeniera, manteniendo la cercanía mientras delineaba con el pulgar el labio inferior de Korra, que simplemente asintió, demasiado aturdida para hablar.-Siempre me gustaron tus labios, tan… besables. Me alegra comprobar que tenía razón. Besarte es adictivo.

La morena sentía que iba a desmayarse, en una mezcla de angustia y euforia. Además, la resaca la estaba matando. Pero Asami le dio una nueva sonrisa dulce, y acarició por última vez la mejilla sonrojada de su amiga antes de alejarse en busca de su ropa.

-Muero de hambre, ¿Qué te gustaría desayunar?

Y aunque fuera increíble hasta para sí misma, Korra se encontró totalmente inapetente, con el estómago cerrado y un nudo tirante en la garganta.

-Panqueques estaría bien.- exhaló finalmente, tomándose su tiempo para juntar fuerzas y enfrentar el arduo día.

-Serán panqueques entonces.- estuvo de acuerdo la pelinegra, terminando de vestirse. Y antes de irse, se acercó a Korra para besar con ternura su mejilla.

La sureña permaneció en la cama hasta que Asami había desaparecido, escaleras abajo, con una extraña alegría. Tardó varios minutos en siquiera atreverse a abrir los ojos, luchando con los sentimientos contradictorios que bullaban en su mente y su corazón.

Finalmente, ya que su teléfono celular no dejaba de vibrar, estiró la mano hacia su pantalón tirado en el piso, sacándolo del bolsillo trasero.

-Diga.- respondió sin muchas ganas, sin siquiera saber por qué demonios estaba atendiendo la llamada.

-¡¿Korra?! Te he llamado toda la mañana. ¿Qué sucedió? Desapareciste de repente. ¿Y Asami? ¿Cómo fue todo?- preguntó sin parar a respirar Opal desde el otro lado de la línea.

Korra suspiró, cerrando los ojos para contener las lágrimas.

-Un fracaso.- dijo simplemente, susurrando, temerosa de que su conversación pudiera ser oída.

-Oh. Lo siento mucho, amiga.- lamentó Opal con voz apenada.- ¿Dónde estás?

-¿Exactamente? En la cama de Asami.- informó, estirando la mano para tomar la almohada que había utilizado la pelinegra, apretándola contra su nariz para sentir el aroma.

(Se alegraba que su amiga no pudiera verla, incluso en su estado reconocía que aquello era totalmente enfermizo)

-¿C-cómo? ¿Cuál de todas las partes es una broma, idiota?- inquirió la muchacha más joven en evidente confusión.

-Ninguna. Ha sido un fracaso…- volvió a decir, inspirando luego para explicar lo sucedido.

Pero la voz de Asami la interrumpió, escuchándose desde la planta baja.

-¡El desayuno está listo!

Korra suspiró, sabiendo que debería responder a la llamada de la pelinegra antes que su impaciencia la llevara escaleras arriba, y verdaderamente no quería que la viera en aquel estado tan vulnerable.

-Opal, tengo que irme ahora, hablaremos luego.- dijo crípticamente, cortando la llamada antes que la otra tuviera tiempo de decir algo.

Finalmente, se obligó a salir de la cama, se vistió, y pasó brevemente por el baño para lavarse la cara y calmarse un poco antes de acudir a la llamada de Asami.

La imagen que le devolvió el espejo era el de una condenada. Cobarde y condenada. Que había hecho el amor con la mujer de la que llevaba años enamorada sólo para que resultara el peor chasco de su vida.

-¿Korra? ¡Se enfrían!- llamó Asami desde algún lugar peligrosamente próximo.

Y en cuestión de segundos, la ingeniera entró a la pequeña habitación, apareciendo por el reflejo del espejo y haciendo saltar a Korra del susto.

-¿Sucede algo?- preguntó frunciendo levemente el ceño, cruzando la distancia para aparecer por sobre el hombro de la morena.

Korra apenas pudo enfrentar la mirada de Asami a través del espejo, y se congeló en su lugar cuando ésta interfirió en su espacio personal, abrazándola por la cintura y colocando el mentón en su hombro.

La ojiazul tardó varios segundos en responder, obnubilada por lo que le ofrecía el reflejo, sintiendo de todas manera que algo estaba mal en esa imagen.

-Resaca.- dijo, encogiéndose de hombros, intentando utilizar la menor cantidad de palabras para no delatar su estado de angustia.

-Oh, entiendo.- respondió comprensivamente Asami, apretando el agarre en su cintura para dar énfasis.-Ven, te daré unas pastillas, pero primero tienes que comer algo.

Korra se limitó a asentir, abrumada por la aparente normalidad con la que Asami podía tratarla luego de lo sucedido y en especial, luego de aquella asombrosa proposición.

Por lo general, Korra adoraba estar cerca de Asami. En ese momento, sólo quería desaparecer de la faz de la tierra.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

-¿Amigas con derecho? A veces me asombra lo terriblemente pragmática que puede ser esa mujer.- opinó Kuvira desde su lugar, apenas hablando por sobre su taza de café extra negro.

-Kuv, por favor. Sé un poco más comprensiva.- la reprendió Opal, que estaba sentada al lado de Korra, acariciando suavemente la espalda de su amiga que permanecía tirada sobre el sofá, con la cara hundida en los almohadones, luego de explicar rápidamente su historia.

-¿Qué quieres que diga? ¿Que lo festeje?- respondió como siempre, cortante, y negó con la cabeza.-Korra aquí presente iba a ofrecerle su corazón a la señorita heredera que se las arregló para convertirla en su juguete.

-¡Kuvira!- volvió a chillar Opal.

-¡Pero si es cierto! ¡No le bastaba con que Korra fuera su perrito faldero…!

-¡Yo no soy su perrito faldero!- protestó por fin la morena, aunque sin moverse demasiado de su lugar.

-¡Sí lo eres! ¡Y ahora te ha puesto el collar! Dime, señorita, ¿Cuántas citas has abandonado por alguna llamada de auxilio de Asami en los últimos meses, eh?- inquirió incisivamente Kuvira.

Korra guardó silencio unos segundos, intentando contabilizar aquello.

(Por lo general, ella no tenía ningún problema para conseguir citas, con mujeres bonitas e inteligentes…)

-Sólo ha sido por cosas importantes, Kuvira.- justificó la sureña, dejando de lado aquella estupidez de contar, porque ya iban más de cinco ocasiones.

Kuvira resopló, dejando con fuerza la taza sobre la mesa.- ¿Cosas importantes? Oh, claro, si tuviera que sacar a un búho-murciélago de debajo de mi cama, sin dudas la primera persona en la que pensaría es en ti, especialista en control de fauna. O si necesitara una asesora de vestuario para la reunión con el representante de Industrias Col, también te llamaría, ya que eres una fantástica asesora de imagen…

-¡Bien! ¡Ya entendí el punto!- gruñó Korra, levantando la cabeza de la almohada para lanzarle una mirada furibunda a su amiga, a la que no podía negarle la razón en esas ocasiones.-Para que lo sepas, la mayoría de las veces sí fueron importantes, Asami es muy sensible al asunto de su familia.

-Y es por eso que cae en pozos depresivos cada vez que alguna mujer bonita te invita a salir.- señaló fríamente y Korra, que apreciaba la brutal sinceridad de Kuvira en la mayoría de los casos, ahora sólo quería arrancarle el lunar de un mordisco.

-Estás yendo demasiado lejos, Kuvira.- sentenció Opal, con su voz de advertencia.

La mujer se limitó a bufar, negando con la cabeza, mientras murmuraba lo idiota que era Korra por dejarse manipular.

Finalmente, tras algunos minutos que Opal dejó pasar para que la tensión se disolviera, volvió a interpelar a su amiga:

-Korra, ¿Estás segura que quieres esto? Una relación de amigas con derecho no es lo mismo que estar en pareja.- le advirtió, pero en un tono más conciliador que el de Kuvira.

Korra suspiró, sintiendo que su corazón iba a despedazarse en la contrariedad.

-C-creo que el trato nos hace exclusivas…. Es, es lo mejor que puedo tener de ella ahora. Asami me ha dejado en claro mientras desayunábamos que no quería ningún novio nuevo, así que supongo que cualquier relación está descartada.- murmuró, pensando en lo surrealista de la escena del desayuno, y la forma despreocupada en que la ingeniera había hablado sobre aquello.

-Korra… por favor, ten cuidado.- se limitó a decir Opal, mirándola con sus ojos verdes llenos de preocupación.

-Haré lo que pueda…- respondió, derrotada.

-Lo último que hubiera dicho de ti es que eras tan cobarde, Korra, me decepcionas.- prácticamente bramó Kuvira, levantándose de su lugar intempestivamente y abandonando el living de la casa que compartía con la sureña.

Kuvira se marchó dando un portazo, y Opal lo hizo poco después de recibir una llamada de Bolin, que la estaba esperando en el café donde habían acordado su cita.

Y cuando por fin se quedó a solas, hundida en su miseria, el maldito teléfono celular vibró y por reflejo, extendió la mano para leer el mensaje.

 _Sami:_ _"Espero que no hayas olvidado nuestra noche de películas. Te estaré esperando ;) "_

La morena recordó entonces que era domingo por la noche y que ambas tenían esa especie de ritual, casi sagrado, desde hacía dos años, luego que el padre de Asami falleciera y Korra buscara alguna manera de distraerla del mundo real y sus suplicios.

 _Korra:_ " _Estaré ahí (:_ "

 _Sami:_ " _Genial! No olvides los chocolates_ "

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

A pesar de lo mucho que Korra quería ver la película (la última de Nuktuk), besar a Asami era mucho más interesante. En especial ahora que podría recordar todo más conscientemente, y no en un borrón bajo el efecto del alcohol.

Habían pasado apenas veinte minutos antes de que Asami comenzara su ataque. Primero fue su poco sutil acercamiento, prácticamente echándose entre los brazos de Korra que fue incapaz de negarle el acceso. Luego siguieron algunos besos húmedos en el cuello de la morena, hasta que al fin, simplemente la tomó del rostro para girarlo en su dirección y besarla directamente en la boca.

Un par de minutos después, Korra yacía de espaldas en el sofá, con Asami a horcajadas, mordisqueándole el cuello y chupando con saña, y la morena estaba segura que aún en su piel resistente, aquello dejaría marcas. La película continuó rodando de fondo, mientras ambas muchachas se desnudaban, con Asami a la delantera, que quitaba su propia ropa y tironeaba la de Korra, hasta que ambas estuvieron prácticamente desnudas de no ser por la ropa interior (que en el caso de Sato eran curiosamente pequeñas).

Asami se disponía a descender por el cuerpo de Korra cuando ésta pudo entrar en razón, entrando casi en estado de pánico por la rapidez con que las cosas habían sucedido.

-A-asami… ¡'Sami!- chilló repentinamente, sintiendo cosquillas cuando ésta raspó con sus uñas al costado de sus costillas.

La pelinegra abandonó sus ministraciones más que nada porque Korra la tomó por los hombros obligándola a detenerla.

-¿Qué… sucede? ¿Hice algo mal?- preguntó curiosa, con los ojos verdes brillando casi con inocencia, si no fuera por el momento en que se encontraban, Korra podría haberle creído.

La ojiazul se apresuró a negar con la cabeza. Nada de lo que Asami había hecho estaba mal, de hecho, parecía como si la mujer realmente se esforzaba por darle placer.

-S-sólo pensé q-que, algunas cosas… algunas cosas no quedaron bien en claro.- tartamudeó torpemente, arrastrándose un poco hacia atrás y evitando mirar otro lugar que no fuera el rostro de Asami, que de por sí ya tenía una expresión abiertamente sexual.

-¿Te refieres a reglas?- preguntó con interés la ingeniera, que sutilmente se acercó eliminando la distancia que la ojiazul había intentado.

-Eso. Reglas.- dijo, intentando sonar resuelta.

Asami asintió, mirándola atentamente.- ¿Cómo cuales reglas?

Korra tragó con fuerza, sin ninguna proposición real, esperando que fuera la otra la que las propusiera, pero al parecer Sato estaba esperando pacientemente que ella hablara.

-Creo que sería importante… que… primero que nada… que, bueno, pase lo que pase, nunca dejaremos de ser amigas.- balbuceó, intentando ganar seguridad pero fallando miserablemente.

Asami se rió suavemente, estirando el cuello para dejar un beso rápido en la mejilla de Korra.

-Claro que sí, no podría vivir sin ti, Korra.- respondió con una ternura extraña la pelinegra, que hizo saltar el corazón de su amiga.

-Y estaría bien preguntar ciertas cosas, en el sexo, me refiero, como por ejemplo…- siguió divagando la ojiazul, más que nada para ganar tiempo y porque Asami parecía tomar muy en serio lo que estaba diciendo.

-¿Puedo besarte ahí abajo?- preguntó entonces de una manera pícara la pelinegra y Korra cayó en la trampa.

-¡Claro! Esas cosas com… ¿Asami?- asintió enérgicamente, siendo tomada por sorpresa cuando la heredera, sin esperar más, comenzó a descender por su cuerpo, deslizando sin más las bragas de Korra fuera del camino.

El asunto de las reglas fue olvidado cuando Asami separó con agilidad las piernas de su amiga, y deslizó una lamida entre los pliegues ya muy húmedos.

-Sabes delicioso.- la escuchó decir con entusiasmo, y antes que algún pensamiento coherente se formara en la mente de Korra, Asami ya había comenzado su tarea, y todo el asunto de las reglas se había ido al demonio.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Cosas como aquellas siguieron sucediendo, pero Asami parecía mantener la compostura cuando estaban con el resto del grupo. La cuestión estaba en que, ya desde antes del acuerdo, ambas pasaban mucho tiempo a solas, ya fuera por actividades en común o por el gusto de la simple compañía. Además, era destacable el esfuerzo que la heredera hacía por crear aquellos momentos, como cuando la había interceptado en un pasillo de la Universidad de Ciudad República y arrastrado hacia un armario, besándola sin medir palabras de por medio.

Korra se había rendido, y disfrutaba cada una de las experiencias con un rezago agridulce. La ingeniera era particularmente apasionada en sus encuentros, y murmuraba el nombre de Korra como un mantra cada vez que llegaba al orgasmo. Pero también era la que más fácilmente se desprendía del momento, abandonando los brazos de la sureña como si aquello no le doliera (y a Korra sí que lo hacía), para luego hacer algún comentario irrelevante al momento, divagando sobre cosas que a la morena, honestamente, no le importaban, pero aquella distracción le servía para recomponerse.

La rutina se mantuvo un par de semanas sin mayores sobresaltos, hasta que peligrosamente, otra fiesta se presentó.

Una fiesta a la que Asami arrastró a Korra, ya que la mayoría de sus amigos asistirían.

Esa noche, la música estaba demasiado fuerte para el estado de ánimo de la morena, que prefirió quedarse en la barra mientras Opal y Asami se divertían en la pista de baila al ritmo de algunas canciones retro que el Dj mezclaba.

-Kor, quiero presentarte a alguien.- Kuvira se anunció repentinamente, del brazo de una bonita pelinegra de grandes ojos verdes, muy al estilo de Korra.-Ella es Kira.

Korra arqueó las cejas, sorprendida del arribo, pero su amiga le sonreía de aquella manera casi peligrosa, y sabía que en el estado de ebriedad en el que se encontraba Kuvira, sería mejor seguirle la corriente hasta que encontrara alguna ruta de escape.

No es que Kira en cuestión no fuera bonita, pero la sureña no tenía ánimos de conocer a nadie.

-Kuv me ha hablado mucho de ti.- sonrió encantadoramente Kira, acercándose a Korra para hablarle al oído, ya que la música estaba bastante alta y se convertía en una buena excusa.

-¿Sí? ¿Qué te ha dicho? Siempre dice tonterías…- bromeó Korra, echando un poco la cabeza hacia atrás, frunciendo la nariz ante el fuerte olor del perfume de la muchacha.

-Sólo cosas bonitas.- respondió la pelinegra siguiendo el juego.

Era realmente una pena, Kira parecía realmente encantadora, pero Korra no tenía la energía suficiente como para interesarse realmente. Es decir, llevaba varios días sintiéndose excesivamente cansada, y últimamente incluso quedaba fuera de juego luego de la primera ronda con Asami, obligándola a tomar siestas inesperadas.

Iba a retrucar el comentario cuando vio, por sobre el hombro de Kira, que Asami se acercaba a paso raudo hacia ellas, con una expresión bastante extraña, pero en la que fácilmente podía identificar la molestia.

Desafortunadamente para Asami, nunca llegó hasta ellas, puesto que Kuvira la interceptó un par de metros antes. Y Korra decidió intervenir antes de que la cosa pasara a mayores, murmuró una rápida disculpa a una curiosa Kira y caminó en rápidas zancadas hasta ambas mujeres.

-Ya déjala en paz Sato, no es tu novia.- oyó decir a Kuvira, que miraba a la otra con una sonrisa torcida, maquiavélica.

-¿Cuál es tu problema Kuvira? Tengo que hablar con ella.- respondió aireadamente Asami, intentando dar un paso más que la de piel oliva bloqueó rápidamente.

-¿Cuál es el tuyo? Korra tiene todo el derecho a estar con quien ella quiera, y déjame decirte que no es tu…

-¿Qué sucede?- inquirió la morena, interponiéndose entre ambas.

Kuvira sólo le sonrió y se encogió de hombros, mientras que Asami la miró con una expresión extraña, que Korra no pudo colocar.

-¿Quién es tu amiga?- inquirió entonces la joven ingeniera, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para mantener su expresión neutral, pero no podía ocultarlo todo de Korra, que la conocía demasiado bien.

-En realidad es amiga de Kuvira.- se encogió de hombros la ojiazul, decidida a no darle tanta importancia al episodio.

Asami asintió, pero se notaba poco convencida.

-¿Quieres algo para beber?- preguntó entonces, cambiando totalmente el enfoque, a lo que Korra simplemente asintió.

Enseguida, Asami la tomó del brazo, llevándola lejos de Kuvira y de Kira, en dirección a la otra barra en el extremo del bar, virando finalmente hacia la dirección VIP, a la que pudieron ingresar fácilmente gracias al nombre de Sato.

La pelinegra la llevó hacia un sofá ubicado en una esquina, donde había poca iluminación y desapareció unos segundos para buscar las bebidas. Korra permaneció en su lugar porque se sentía demasiado cansada como para hacer algo más.

-Aquí, bebe.- indicó a su regreso Asami, entregándole una copa de una bebida colorida a su amiga.

La morena lo hizo, descubriendo que era sumamente dulce, pero el alcohol enmascarado detrás del sabor le quemó rápidamente la garganta.

-Es una de las especialidades de Tahno, sólo necesitas uno para entrar en calor.- dijo con demasiada alegría Asami, que luego se bebió su trago de una vez.

Korra la miró, sorprendida, ya que Asami nunca había sido una gran bebedora, pero ahora parecía pasar el alcohol como si fuera agua.

Por supuesto, pasaron unos pocos minutos hasta que la joven heredera demostró sus verdaderas intenciones. Y la morena se encontró acorralada contra el sofá, mientras Asami se había subido a su regazo, besando a través de su cuello y mordisqueando el lóbulo de su oreja.

Aquello era nuevo, Asami siempre había sido discreta, y Korra creía recordar que habían acordado mantener el secreto. Y aquello definitivamente estaba arruinando la parte "secreta" de su acuerdo. Sin embargo, una parte de sí misma se sentía infantilmente feliz de estar besándola en público, de ser ella la que estaba besando a la imponente Asami Sato, de aquella manera tan despreocupada frente a tanta gente.

Pronto comenzó a sentir el efecto del alcohol, que le provocaba una instantánea desinhibición, y se atrevió a recorrer con sus manos el cuerpo de la pelinegra, acariciando con deleite cada curva, deteniéndose en los lugares que sabía, la harían retorcer.

-Vamos a casa.- propuso entonces Korra, mientras Asami estaba entretenida otra vez besando a lo largo de su clavícula, que podía verse gracias al escote de la blusa.

Asami levantó la cabeza para mirarla, y la morena identificó claramente su típica expresión de victoria. De un movimiento fluido, como si hubiera estado esperando aquella invitación desde un principio, Sato se incorporó de su regazo y tiró a Korra sobre sus pies, sin decir más palabras, las guió a ambas a través del club hacia la salida y de allí a su satomovil, estacionado a unos pocos metros de la puerta.

Korra se sorprendió de la lucidez con la que Asami las condujo hacia su departamento, mientras que en cada semáforo se tomaba el tiempo para besar a la ojiazul profundamente, deslizando alguna que otra caricia ansiosa por su cuerpo.

Pronto se encontraron en el departamento de la ojiazul, y estuvieron desnudas incluso antes de llegar a la cama, deteniéndose finalmente en el sofá, donde la escena volvió a suceder, sólo que esta vez Korra estaba por demás entretenida besando y mordisqueando los pechos de Asami, que tronzaba sus caderas insistentemente sobre la falda de la morena.

-Eres hermosa.- admitió febrilmente la ojiazul, hundiendo sus dedos en la espesa melena negra de Asami, mirándola directamente a los ojos, mientras su otra mano se arrastraba para acunar su trasero.

Los ojos verdes correspondieron con intensidad, y Asami dejó escapar un suave jadeo, clavando las uñas en los hombros fuertes de Korra.

-Sabes que te elijo a ti.- suspiró luego con vehemencia. Asami sonrió entonces, y su expresión se dulcificó.

-¿Siempre?- murmuró, volviendo a mover sus caderas sobre las de Korra, que también jadeó al sentir la humedad contra su piel.

-Ni siquiera lo dudes.- afirmó con la voz ronca la morena, y en un movimiento rápido la arrojó de espaldas sobre el sofá, ocupando su lugar entre sus piernas.

Comenzó a besar a lo largo del cuello pálido, sintiéndose absurdamente posesiva, mordiendo y chupando la piel desnuda con toda la intención de dejar marcas por doquier. Lamió sus senos, jugando con los pezones turgentes, y finalmente dejó un camino húmedo de saliva hasta la intimidad de Asami, que se retorcía impacientemente, gimiendo suavemente el nombre de la morena.

Y Korra amaba aquello, adoraba oír su nombre como un mantra en la voz de la heredera. Mientras ella no era especialmente vocal al momento de hacer el amor, Asami parecía serlo, sobretodo cuando se retorcía bajo la lengua de la ojiazul.

No tardó mucho en llevarla hasta el orgasmo, Asami gritó ahogadamente su nombre mientras le tironeaba el cabello con una de sus manos, sosteniendo con la otra la mano de Korra sobre su pecho, apretándola con fuerza.

Continuó suavemente unos segundos más, y luego levantó la cabeza para mirarla, apreciando la figura desnuda de Asami extendida sobre el sofá, respirando acaloradamente, con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa satisfecha en los labios hinchados por tanta actividad.

Sin dudarlo, se incorporó del sofá, tomándola en brazos al estilo nupcial y provocando un pequeño chillido de sorpresa que la hizo sonreír con diversión.

-Vamos a dormir a la cama.- propuso, sin reparar en que toda su ropa estaba dispersa por el living. Su compañera de departamento la odiaría, pero se lo merecía luego del escándalo que había montado.

Realmente, a veces no entendía las acciones de Kuvira, que solía ser demasiado maquiavélica para el gusto de Korra. Pero en ese momento, tampoco le preocupaba.

Dejó a Asami sobre la cama y se acostó a su lado, abrazándola por la espalda para sentir su calor.

-Dame un segundo y te devolveré el favor.- murmuró un poco adormilada la heredera, cosa que hizo reír a Korra.

-No te preocupes, 'Sami, estoy bien.- respondió con suavidad, comenzando a sentir el cansancio en su cuerpo.

-Sólo dame un segundo.- volvió a insistir la otra, removiéndose entre los brazos de Korra para quedar frente a frente.

Se miraron a los ojos largos segundos, ambas a punto de caer rendidas al sueño, pero insistentemente manteniéndose la mirada. Asami le sonrió suavemente, y posó su mano en la mejilla de la morena, que se inclinó hacia el contacto.

-Buenas noches, 'Sami.- suspiró Korra, rindiéndose felizmente al cansancio.

-Buenas noches…- respondió Asami, y se inclinó para dejar un suave beso en los labios de la morena, que ya había cerrado los ojos.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Los siguientes días se sucedieron con una extraña normalidad, aún cuando Asami de repente había soltado su propia correa y ya no se esforzaba por mantener las manos fuera de Korra delante de terceros.

Por suerte para ambas, Asami aún tenía cierto decoro y se limitaba a demostraciones de afecto bastante inocentes. Por ejemplo, tomar la mano de Korra mientras caminaban por el campus, o esconderse entre los brazos de su amiga cuando veían alguna película, indistintamente si sus amigos estaban ahí o no, entre otras.

Y por suerte para Korra, ya no se sentía a la defensiva todo el tiempo, más dispuesta a aceptar los continuos gestos de su mejor amiga sin estar paranoide sobre cada acción. Principalmente porque sus miedos iban hacia dos extremos: uno, que alguna tontería de su parte la dejara al descubierto sobre sus verdaderos sentimientos, el otro, el doloroso convencimiento de que cada acercamiento de parte de Asami no significaban lo mismo para ella que para la heredera. Es decir, Asami siempre había sido una persona cariñosa, y Korra también sabía que su amiga era propensa a dejarse llevar y creer que tener sexo con alguien significaba necesariamente una demostración de amor, la morena era extrañamente más realista al respecto luego de sus muchas noches con mujeres a las que no sentía deseos de seguir viendo.

Pero mientras Korra esta vez sí ponía todo de sí cada vez que estaban juntas, entregándose en cuerpo y alma, así estuviera aterrorizada, no sabría adivinar si Asami estaba confundiendo las cosas una vez más (como lo había hecho con cada idiota con el que había salido antes).

Y Korra sentía un miedo visceral de lo que aquello podría significar para su amistad, y siendo más específica para ella misma y su patético corazón.

Entonces, quizás no era errado afirmar que estaba viviendo un sueño surrealista que podría tornarse en una pesadilla en cualquier momento.

Quizás por eso esa tarde, frente a la puerta del aula de Historia de las Naciones III, cuando Asami se despidió de ella con un breve beso en los labios antes de entrar, que Korra sintió el verdadero pánico.

Las cosas estaban llegando demasiado lejos, y ambas se comportaban tal como si realmente fueran una pareja.

Y no lo serían.

Era sólo un estúpido juego, creado de la necesidad de Asami de jugar a la pareja feliz y de la necesidad de Korra de al menos, tener un poco de aquello.

La morena la miró marcharse, Asami entró al aula no sin antes darle una última mirada y una sonrisa despreocupada.

Utilizando toda la entereza que le quedaba, esperó pacientemente que su amiga ingresara y luego, con sus últimas fuerzas, corrió a través del pasillo.

Se sentía claustrofóbica, ahogada, y su estómago se revolvía horriblemente, a la vez que el nudo en su garganta le impedía hasta respirar debidamente.

Llegó hasta la reserva detrás del campus en pocos minutos, corrió a través de los árboles y la maleza, saltando charcos y manteniendo el equilibrio aún en la tierra más pantanosa. Frenó su loca carrera cuando la falta de aire se hizo insoportable y una piedra cedió bajo su pie, haciéndola tropezar y caer de bruces al suelo.

Soltó un quejido de sufrimiento cuando sintió la forma en la que su tobillo pulsaba de dolor, y se arrastró medio metro hasta una piedra al borde del enorme lago que se abría delante de ella. Las lágrimas ya caían raudamente por sus mejillas, mientras hipaba con fuerza intentando recuperar la respiración pero incapaz de dejar de llorar.

Finalmente, se abrazó a sí misma, con el cuerpo entero ardiéndole por la frenética carrera entre los árboles y su mente nublada completamente fuera de sí.

No supo cuánto tiempo pasó hasta que escuchó una voz familiar.

-¿Korra? ¿Qué haces aquí?

La morena no levantó la cabeza, pero reconoció la voz de Jinora, estudiante de biología de primer año e hija de uno de sus profesores, también una entrañable amiga desde el día en que había llegado a Ciudad República.

Luego de unos segundos sintió la mano cálida de Jinora sobre su hombro, y casi enseguida sus brazos rodeándola.

-Está bien, puedes llorar tranquila, estaré aquí.- dijo suavemente la castaña.

Y Korra agradeció silenciosamente que ella siempre hubiera sido tan empática.

Lloró en los brazos de Jinora una cantidad de tiempo incontable, tanta que el cielo comenzó a mostrar sus colores rojizos, preparándose para la noche.

-¿Es por Asami, verdad?- se atrevió a preguntar la más joven una vez que Korra había conseguido detener su llanto.

Con mucha vergüenza, asintió torpemente.

-¿Han discutido?- siguió investigando Jinora con cuidado.

La ojiazul negó con la cabeza.

-¿Le has dicho lo que sientes y…?

Volvió a negar y Jinora permaneció en silencio unos segundos, antes de tomar una gran bocanada de aire para continuar.

-K, creo que deberías decírselo. No puedes seguir con todo aquel teatro.- aconsejó con mucha razón la castaña, y Korra suspiró en sus brazos, incapaz de emitir palabra.

Cuando se removió de los brazos de su amiga para mirarla e intentar transmitir su agradecimiento, accidentalmente movió su tobillo y el dolor pulsó a través de todo su cuerpo, haciendo que soltara un fuerte chillido y se retorciera. Ahora que su cuerpo se había enfriado, el dolor era mil veces mayor.

-Creo que es mejor que vayamos a ver a Katara, tu tobillo luce horrible.- decidió Jinora luego de inspeccionar brevemente la articulación hinchada.

Korra no tenía fuerzas para discutir, y a pesar de que prefería quedarse allí a morir de un caso severo de corazón roto, sabía que su amiga estaba preocupada por ella y que lo mínimo que se merecía era hacerle caso.

Con mucho esfuerzo, ambas se las arreglaron para transportar todo el equipo de biología de Jinora y a la vez hacer equilibrio para caminar, ya que para Korra era imposible apoyar su peso sobre su pierna izquierda.

Tardaron un buen tiempo en llegar hasta la pequeña clínica del Campus, donde Katara las atendió sin demora ni bien las vio cruzar el umbral.

-Tiene la piel ardiendo, probablemente tenga fiebre.- le indicó Jinora a la anciana médica que asintió rápidamente, comprobando que el estado de la joven sureña era lamentable.

-Veo que el paseo terminó un poco mal.- dijo de forma maternal Katara, ayudando a Korra a subirse a la cama, al tiempo que le quitaba varias hojas del pelo.

La sureña estaba demasiado avergonzada para decir nada y soportó la revisión médica en silencio. Además de la fiebre y su esguince de tobillo, tenía varios raspones por todo el cuerpo y algunos que otros moretones, por no mencionar también la ropa sucia y rasgada en algunos lugares o las botas llenas de barro.

Finalmente, Katara le indicó que se quitara la ropa y se acostara en una de las camas de la clínica, argumentando que hasta que su estado febril no cesara, lo mejor sería que permaneciera allí, ya que tenía sospechas de que estaba incubando alguna otra enfermedad.

Korra obedeció, quedándose sólo con su camiseta y ropa interior, se refugió debajo de las frazadas de la enfermería y muy pronto cayó en un sueño sin sueños.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

 **Hola! Si llegaste hasta acá, gracias por haber leído ;)**

 **Espero que les haya resultado por lo menos interesante esta historia. Queda una segunda parte, de una extensión parecida a la de este cap. Serán 2 shots, en fin. Espero sus comentarios, a ver qué les pareció, el próximo estará pronto subido.**

 **Saludos!**


End file.
